Lily Flower
by Lizzie Pearl
Summary: All Lily wants is for James to leave her alone and stop irritating her. He can't seem to get the message into his thick head.
1. Chapter 1

Lily's POV

OMG, I am so excited to get back to Hogwarts!

Guess what?

(pause for dramatic effect)

I AM HEAD GIRL!

Not so good news, James Potter (the arrogant bullying toe rag) is head boy and I have to share the heads common room with him.

Let's hope Dumbledore double checked the password to my bedroom, the last thing I want is to wake up to see him grinning like a loony at me.

The password to my room is Romeo and Juliet.

Most people have not heard of it.

James Potter DEFINETELY has not.

Me:1, Him: a big, fat 0.

WE ARE HERE.

Finally I can get away from Petunia and her anti-witch problems.

I ran through the barrier at top speed.

Potter was hovering nearby.

"LILY FLOWER," he called, running over to me.

"What do you want Potter?" I asked bitterness evident in my voice.

"Just wanted to see my darling girlfriend," he smirked.

"I'll date you when pigs fly," I jerked away from him.

"I'll go find a flying pig," he screamed then he went running down the platform screaming "padfoot I need a flying pig."

I buried my head in my hands.

Why did he have to be so childish?

Forget about James Potter I told myself sternly.

I sighed and headed to the heads compartment.

When I got there I saw how the heads compartment was much prettier than a usual compartment.

It was red as the two heads were in Gryffindor.

I sighed I would have had loved this, if I didn't have to share it with James Potter.

Speak of the devil.

In came James Potter, his usual smirk in place.

"I have a present for you," he grinned.

He waved his wand and a pig came flying in.

"Are you serious?" I asked, frowning at him.

"Go on a date with me?" he begged.

Without waiting for an answer he kissed me right on the lips.

I immediately slapped him on the cheek.

"Get away from me you, pathetic, arrogant, hypocritical, preposterously idiotic , nasty human being," I screamed.

"What?" I said confused.

Honestly, how thick can you get?

"Just, stay away from me," I rolled my eyes.

"No thanks Lily flower," he winked.

"Get this into your giant head, I HATE YOU!" I shouted angrily.

"You love me really," he smirked.

"Believe what you want Potter but we've got to go to the prefects compartment," I said before storming out of this compartment and to the prefects.

Potter was following me like a lost puppy.

I could feel his stare on my back.

It made me self-conscious.

"You love me," I could hear his smirk.

I am in for a LONG year.


	2. Chapter 2

James POV,

What on earth am I supposed to do with a flying pig.

Also for that matter why does Sirius have a flying pig in his carrion.

Then again, with Sirius, how'd you ever know what he does.

He's a weird guy, but then I can't really talk, I ask a girl out every single day, the girl is the same girl that loves me, just doesn't know it yet.

Now I know I sound pathetic.

Lily thinks I am pathetic.

But I am just a man in love.

I love the way she calls me an arrogant, bullying toe rag, such a cute nickname, it is obviously code for a cute, amazing guy.

Moony the loony disagrees.

Anyways, here I am at the prefects compartment, oh gosh I think I may be a tweeny bit late…..

I walked through the compartment door.

"Potter, your late, the meetings already started," Lily growled.

"How about I kiss you and make it better," I joked.

"Potter," Lily growled.

"Yes Lily flower," I smirked.

"God, just ugh," Lily growled, clearly frustrated.

"Lets just get on with the meeting," She muttered.

….

Geesh, that meeting was soooooooooo boring.

As soon as it was over Lily gave me 'the Lily-look' (Sirius made up that name) before she walked out.

Okay, well I guess I'll just go find my fellow marauders.

The Marauders , are a bunch of brave boys who go where no bunch of 15 year old guys have ever gone before we our pranksters and brothers fighting a cause for the fun in Hogwarts.

Well that's what Sirius says anyway. (I agree)

My Lily-flower doesn't agree though, which I find offensive.

But I guess she doesn't know our secret.

Our awesomely, fantastical, amazing secret.

We are animal guys, ask Remus if you wanna know the technical term.

Basically we are just epic and modest.

Remus disagrees but he is a loony, especially on his time of the month.

No, not THAT time of the month, I mean his furry little problem.

Gosh that sounds wrong.

I am just gonna tell you he is a werewolf, so you don't need to get suspicious.

He does not have THAT time of the month.

We are all boys here, well I've always questioned Sirius, but we'll not go there know.

I'm glad we're all guys, girls can get really grumpy around their time of the months.

Sirius always says it is Lily's time of the month, maybe she has a problem?

Well it cant be worse than all the problems with Sirius, but really there in his brain.

I feel sorry for Regulas, cut that know I don't.

Ok, I'm at the compartment.

Considering it took me one minute I have thought about a lot on this journey, Remus having monthly times, and how epic the marauders are. and Sirius's ….. issues.

I wish my friends semi-normal.

Actually I like having slightly gay friends.

I don't get why we are friends with Peter, he is so not gay enough to be with us.

Anywho, I love Lily and she loves flying pigs, so I now love flying pigs.

Thank you for listening.

Join me next time to find out if Sirius is gay?


End file.
